


Kirby Ship or Sink [AyaDraws Edition}

by AyaDraws



Series: Kirby [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Other, repiinvpre, ship or sink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaDraws/pseuds/AyaDraws
Summary: hhhhh ship or sink what will it be?
Relationships: to many - Relationship
Series: Kirby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Date: 3/7/2021

De-de-de-description:

King Dedede - He is the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint Planet Popstar. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him.

Escargoon - Escargoon is one of the main characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. He is the sidekick and right-hand man of King Dedede and one of the characters that was added to the series that had not previously been in any Kirby media. Escargoon is loyal to his boss but is not as menacing as King Dedede himself is. Several episodes are centered around him and he was given a good deal of character development.

[Go to the Kirby Wiki for the descriptions and for more information on these two characters]

So King Dedede and his royal adviser Escargoon? Well if we go purely on the anime and how Dedede acts from that then I would say no to a fully functioning relationship, though I could see them with a controlling friendship. Now! If we go by how Dedede acts in the games then maybe I could see them in a relationship but not very likely. They would most likely be very good friends.

Do I personally ship it? If done correctly then yes, but otherwise it's eh.

Capability in anime - 3/10

Capability in games - 6/10

Personal Opinion - 4/10

Edit: I added the descriptions for both Dedede and Escargoon.


	2. KirFluff

3/7/2021

Description:

Kirby - Kirby is largely innocent and has a cheerful demeanor and positive attitude. He likes to help other people so much that he sometimes goes out of his way to do it; in the Dyna Blade sub-game of Kirby Super Star Ultra, he feeds Dyna Blade's chicks on his own (though expresses annoyance at Dyna Blade's chicks' constant noise-making before dragging them off to Whispy Woods to be fed by the constantly dropped apples from the tree's branches) and teaches them how to fly. He has been shown to have a sense of justice, and won't spare someone who is a danger to those around him, as evidenced by his battles against final bosses. Throughout the many dangers he is put through, he is notably brave, maintaining a neutral expression almost constantly. This is especially evident in the Subspace Emissary. In the anime, he doesn't harbor a dislike for anybody, in particular, not even King Dedede or Escargoon who mostly cause trouble for himself, and mostly greets everyone he meets.  
While he is brave and has a sense of justice, Kirby is quick to suspect King Dedede as the culprit for mischief, such as at the beginning of Kirby: Squeak Squad. In fact, Kirby has demonstrated a consistent impulsive streak throughout the series and can be as quick to start fights as he is to pass them by, fighting Dedede, Meta Knight, and Dyna Blade on impulse. He also willingly responded to Dedede's call for a rematch and attacked Shadow Kirby without thinking. This recklessness can often lead him into trouble or cause him to create trouble (such as when he accidentally released Nightmare). However, in recent games, he seemed no longer does impulsive acts.

Prince Fluff - Prince Fluff is a friendly and helpful character. When Kirby enters Patch Land, Prince Fluff welcomes him and shows him around Patch Castle so that he does not feel lost. When Kirby grows hungry, Fluff teaches him how to forage for food in Patch Land. Fluff is also noble and courageous, as is shown through his determination to defeat the evil sorcerer Yin-Yarn and bring peace to the inhabitants of Patch Land. Though he is brave, Prince Fluff is also somewhat prideful. When Kirby saves a helpless Prince Fluff from a monster, Fluff thanks Kirby for his help but states that it was not needed.

[Go to the Kirby Wiki and Wikirby for extended descriptions on the two characters]

Okay, first things first. These two are like my children. I would die for them.

So the first thing is first they would be an adorable couple personally. But if we go by how they canonly act towards each other then they would most likely be sibling-like friends rather than a couple. They both have similar interests and they both live to snack on food a lot even though Kirby can handle his food better than Prince Fluff.

Capability Canonically - 3/10

Personal Opinion - 7/10

Don't know what ship to do next so have fun suggesting some!


End file.
